First Love
by Hoshilover247
Summary: Sakura Hayashi is back only this time she falls in love with Takanari. Will she succeed or fail. Almost the same as DON'T LEAVE ME only with Takanari and maybe a diffrent ending. :3
1. Chapter 1

! ^-^ Shizumasa: Due to the authors hyperness and break down Takanari: We'll be the ones that'll say Shizumasa and Takanari: Hoshilover247 does not own anything from Gentlemen Alliance except for her own ideas.  
Hoshilover247: Kyaha! XD (on to the story)

"Sakura...Sakura!" I heard my annoying brother trying to wake me up. I sat up but I guess I did that to quickly because before I knew it, I felt something hard hit my forehead. "OW!" I started to rub my head.

"What the heck were you trying to do Sakura?" That was definitly my older brother talking. "Well sorry, shouldn't your stay at least 5 feet away policy still be in tact?" I said looking at my older brother who was also rubbing his forehead. "Haha, very funny." He said rolling eyes, "hurry up and get ready, you're going to be late for school." I looked at the clock that read: 7:30...wait, 7:30?

"OMG! Why did'nt you wake me up earlier, you baka aniki!" I tried to punch him but he dodged it. "Shouldn't you waste your energy out on trying to get ready for school?" I just glared at him and literally dragged him out of the room and closed the door on him. I heard him sighing and mumbling something under his breath but I didn't care, I was going to be late!

Hi there, sorry for not introducing myself when I had the chance, my name is Sakura Hayashi, as you saw, that was my baka aniki known as Daisuke Hayashi. My mother already died but I have a hard working and don't forget loving father who is working his butt off for us. "As always it's so loud..." I was already downstairs trying to get my socks on since I already had my school uniform ignoring my little sister, Mitsuki Hayashi. I turned around to see her and hugged her, "Mitsuki!" She was drinking some coffee, she really doesn't act her age, for a middle schooler, I was expecting to her to be more childish or something.

"Get away from Mitsuki, you're going to get dumb germs on her." My baka aniki said pulling us apart. "Aren't you going to be late, onee-san?" I looked at the clock, 7:40! "Uwah! I'm going to be late! I took a peice of toast from my little sisters plate and ran to put my shoes on. "Hey, you're bento." I was bonked on the head with it but I was in too much of a rush to fight against him. "Thanks, I'll be going now!" I took the bento from his hand and dashed to school slightly hearing him say, "be safe."

It was afterschool and it was pouring rain, great, I was going to be late for my job. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys about what my job was, did I?

I looked up to see the mansion, more precisely, the Togu's mansion. Yup, you guessed it. I opened the doors to see the maids scattering everywhere cleaning and doing house chores. "Hey, Hayashi! You're late!" One of the butlers were scolding me. I'm a maid if you haven't figured it out yet, to be more precise, one of the Shizumasa's many maids.

You're probably wondering how I managed to become a maid, well that'll have to be another time. I was dripping wet and one of my friends, Lilly came and got me a towel. I thanked her and went to the maid's changing room and changed into my uniform. When I was done, I opened the door to see Takanari-sama was waiting for me. "You take forever." He said crossing his arms together. "I'm sorry Takanari-sama but I can't help that."

Some of you are wondering why I can call Takanari-sama, Takanari-sama, well I've known him since we were little like Touya. Actually, even younger than that, I've known them since we were born, due to my parents serving the Togus.

"What do you mean, you can't help that, most of the maids here can dress in a minute flat." Takanari-sama said still crossing his arms, saying it proudly. I rolled my eyes. "Oh my, Takanari-sama, how do you know something like that? Takanari-sama, you pervert." Pretending to be disgusted. Takanari-sama bonked me in the back of the head. "Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head. "I didn't even hit you that hard." He looked back at me. "I'm still hurting from this morning." I said still rubbing the back of my head.

Takanari-sama cocked his head to the side quickly, meaning that he wanted me to follow him. I talked about this morning and he laughed loudly. "Please don't laugh, Takanari-sama, it's not funny." "Yes it is!" He laughed even louder, I pouted out of reflex and started making fake tears. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." He started messing up my hair by ruffeling it.

"But seriously, you and your brother go at it like you guys were in war and are on opposite teams, I can't help but laugh." He started to chuckle. "Not funny, Takanari-sama." "Is that the reason why you were late?" I stopped for a second and walked again, does he know everything or something? "Yeah, that's the reason why I was late for school." Takanari-sama sighed and said, "why won't you let me pick you up?" "Because there is no need for you to do so. I'm in walking distance, Takanari-sama."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, sure, 'walking distance,' seriously how can you think that a 25 minute walk is walking distance." He looked at me funny. I shrugged and said, "it seriously isn't that far of a walk." He rolled his eyes again but then it was silent.

Takanari-sama said he had some stuff to do, so he left. After he left, I started to blush thinking about how Takanari-sama ruffled the top of my head, yes, I am in love with Takanari-sama.

It was my duty to do Shizumasa-sama's evening pills, I knocked on his door and heard him to say to come in. I opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Shizumasa-sama, it's time for your pills." I saw him looking out the window and then looked at me and smiled. He motioned me to put his pills down on the table and so I did. I sat down next to him on his bed.

"Tell me, how is my shadow doing?" I looked at him straight on and honestly, "alright I guess, so far I've only heard good things about him." He smirked, "that's good." I looked out the window and heard Shizumasa-sama say, "how about Haine?" I turned to see his facial expression was nothing but seriousness, I smiled. "She is fine, Shizumasa-sama."

After Shizumasa-sama was done with his pills, I took the tray about to leave. I bowed at Shizumasa-sama and about to open the door. "Sakura, wait." I turned around to see him with a serious face on. "Yes, Shizumasa-sama?" "Make sure that my shadow doesn't do anything stupid." I turned around to face the door and then had my face turned toward Shizumasa-sama. "There's no need for that Shizumasa-sama, I already am." I smiled, opened the door, faced Shizumasa-sama, bowed, and closed the door.

It was about time I headed home but before I head to the maids dressing room, I saw Takanari-sama coming this way from whatever he had to do earlier. He noticed me and I bowed saying, "Welcome home, Takanari-sama." I smiled at him and he replied with a smile, "I'm home." If only time would stop, I would love to continue to have moments like these.

In the end, Takanari-sama decided to take me home, of course he's not driving, he's too young for that if that's what you're thinking. Senri was the one who drove and I saw my brother outside waiting for me. I opened the door and saw that he had a really sad look on his face.

I dashed up to my older brother and asked, "what's wrong, Aniki?" He looked at the ground and then looked in the left direction like he had tears in his eyes. When I saw his face completely, he did have tears in his eyes. "A few hours ago, our dad died."

A/N: OMG! I can't believe that I'm making an almost exact replica as the other one except this time she falls in love with Takanari. Muhahaha! :3 Well, we'll see how the ending goes this time, who knows, maybe I'll put the same ending. Now with both of their parents gone what will happen to the Hayashi family? And what will also be included in chapter 2? Look at Don't Leave Me ch.2 for a little hint on what'll also be about. Until then, jya ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Beach House Trip

A/N: Well on to story but before that... "Don't do it!" Sorry Takanari-sama but I have to say it. I do not own anything except for my own ideas. *sighs* "On to the story..."

* * *

It's been a while since I talked to anyone from the Togu family or the staff, the reason being was because I was still mourning my father's death. I still couldn't believe that he died, he shouldn't have died, he was so full of energy even when mom left but of course, that was just his poker face talking. Me, my brother, and Mitsuki know that under that mask of his, he was hurting inside when mom left us to a place where no one can reach her except the guardian angels and God himself.

Now, it was my fathers turn to go to Him and although I miss him dearly, I pray that he is not in any pain or suffering. In this case, this is the only thing I can do for him that and move on.

When I came back to work, I noticed something was diffrent. Takanari-sama seemed more...distant if you will, then when I was here last. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I couldn't because he always left before I even had the chance to even say hi to him.

I finally have a chance to talk to Takanari-sama, Senri wanted me to go with him to school so I was getting a ride to school. I couldn't wait at home, so I decided to go to the mansion. I opened the entrance to see some of the maids rushing, I looked at the clock which read 7:10. That's right, they are usually busy getting ready to prepare the Togu's breakfast to relax right now, I asked if they needed any help but they said they were used to this kind of stuff. If it were me, I wouldn't be able to do a lot of stuff they were doing but I guess that's why I'm only doing small tasks and not those complicated tasks.

Since everyone was so busy and I didn't want to get in anybody's way, I decided to go down the hall and walk towards the dining hall which the Togu's and some other people that work here are allowed to go inside.

I was about to knock on the door when I hear, "Don't lie to me! Someone said that they saw you talk to this girl alone." Shizumasa-sama sounds angry. When Takanari-sama went up to leave Shizumasa-sama said, "You are me." When I heard that I remembered that Shizumasa-sama and Takanari-sama are not just brothers. Their destiny cannot be changed. Maybe that was the reason why Takanari-sama was mad, he didn't want to be reminded of being a shadow in his place.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" I looked up to see Takanari-sama looking at me funny. Shoot, I forgot to hide! "Um, well...I mean..." I didn't know what to say I was toungue-tied and not only that but I was caught eavesdropping on something very important.

I felt a hand ruffling my hair. "Ugyaa!" I slapped the hand away and looked at the reflection in the window. "Ah my hair!" It looked like bed head hair. I hear laughing from not just one person but two people. I turned around to see both Takanari-sama and Shizumasa-sama laughing at my ridiculous hair.

"Shizumasa-sama and Takanari-sama please stop laughing!" I yelled but still embarrased. "Why? You look ridiculously funny." Shizumasa-sama giggling but then soon coughed. Oh no, his fever. "Shizumasa-sama!" I dashed toward his side and felt his forehead, it was hot!

"Shizumasa-sama, please return to your room and rest." "I'm fine." "But...your fever..." He glared at me and said, "I'm fine, Sakura." I tensed seeing that expression always scared me.

I felt someone pull my arm, I turned around to see it was Takanari-sama. "Takanari-sama..." "We're going to be late for school, we need to go." "But..." I felt his grip tighten and I saw some butlers and maids come toward Shizumasa-sama, which relaxed me some what. "Alright, I understand, Takanari-sama." I look from the back of me to see one last time to see Shizumasa-sama coughing and panting hard. "Remember what I said, brother." I heard before the doors finally closed.

We walked to the entrance but Takanari-sama was still holding my got inside the car and it was silent for a long time, I didn't know what to say. I felt his hand on my left hand. "How've you been since the funeral?" I looked over at the right window so he wouldn't see my expression. "Alright...I guess..." "Look over here when you say that!" He made me turn my head towards him and I felt tears threatening to come out. I try to wipe the tears away with my arm but the jacket from the uniform was in the way. I felt Takanari-sama's thumb wipe away some of my tears, that doesn't help, it just makes more tears come down.

"Sakura..." He pulled me in as much as our seatbelts allowed and tried to give me a hug. "I'm sorry." More tears came down, I don't like when people give me sympathy it just makes me cry harder than I already am. I heard Takanari-sama and Toya-kun talking but I didn't hear about what because my sobbing wouldn't cease. When I finally calmed down, we were already at school and they had already finished their conversation.

* * *

It was time to go for the 5 day camping trip and the place where we were staying was amazing but then again what do you expect from an elite school like ours. I saw Haine talking to "Shizumasa-sama" and he looked happy. My heart was aching but I hid it somehow and talked to some of my friends about what we were going to do for these 5 days.

I was listening to music on my ipod when I saw Takanari-sama. For some reason, he was sulking. Just when I was about to go talk to him, Haine-sama came and went to cheer him up it would seem while she was folding laundry it would seem. I actually saw him laughing, it was sort of weird to see him laughing outside of his home. My heart was relieved that he was enjoying his trip but sad that I couldn't be more closer to him.

* * *

All of a sudden, I hear rumors about Takanari-sama being a fiance to Kamiya Komaki-sama. I couldn't say that it is not true to anyone even though I already know he doesn't even have a fiance. It seems like something is fishy, so I left it be.

Me and my friends started playing Racket Rocket. It's a new game we made up since we were bored. Basically, whoever makes the birdie go up the highest and still hits it, wins. Whoever has the lowest or misses the birdie, has to do a punishment game...of course, it has to be an appropriate punishment. Of course, we have to play this outside, so we did.

One of the people who played was Seno-kun, he was one of my best guy friends. He knows that I have a crush on "Shizumasa-sama". Unfortunatly, he missed the birdie so he had to the punishment game, I felt sorry for him. "So...what should be his punishment?" Asks Sora-chan. "I know! How about we have Seno and Hayashi kiss! On the lips!" Said Yoshida-kun with excitement with his fist up on the air. "WHAT?" Me and Seno-kun said in sync. Kiss? But...I haven't even had my first kiss yet! This is not fair!

"Don't be such a wuss, Seno! You did miss the birdie so, it's your punishment." Ruka said calmy smiling at me. I forgot, Ruka thought that I have a crush on Seno-kun and she told the others except Seno-kun of course...man! I mean Seno-kun is nice but I don't see him like that. "Well it is a punishment so let's get it over with, Seno-kun." I looked at him and he gave me wide eyes. "Did we forgot to say that it has to be longer than 15 seconds?" Sora-chan said with excitement. Gah! Why?

"...are you sure about this, Sakura-chan?" He looked at me with worry. I was scared a little because I really didn't want to do it. But I saw all the others give me a do it face so I just nodded but I closed my eyes hoping this will go by fast.

"Go, go!" I heard Sora-chan and Yoshida-kun say in a little singy voice while I still had my eyes closed. "Uwah!" At that moment, I felt warm lips on mine. I don't know why it just felt wrong! Even though this was my first kiss, I don't want this. I opened my eyes to see him with his eyes closed. I looked around to see all of them had thumbs up, I rolled my eyes. Not to long after that, I saw "Shizumasa-sama" and Komaki-sama look at me. My eyes widened, I didn't want him to see me like this!

When the kiss was done I looked away from "Shizumasa-sama" and Komaki-sama who was clinging him. "Oh! Shizumasa-sama and Komaki-sama! What a plesant surprise!" I heard Sora-chan say obviously both shock and happy to be able to see her idol, "Shizumasa-sama". I couldn't take this anymore and ran away from them. I heard Takanari-sama call after me. "Hayashi! Come back!" I didn't want to, he saw something so indecent as that.

"Sakura!" I stopped in my tracks I couldn't really deny him when he says my first name. I heard him panting from exhaustion and also I can hear the waves from the ocean. I felt him touch my shoulders and turn me around. I looked up by instinct but then look to the ground so I wouldn't look in his eyes.

"Why was he kissing you?" I could hear his voice in shock and maybe it's just my imagination but jealousy? "I...It was a game that we made up and if someone loses, then they have to do a punishment game. And so my other friends decided to make him kiss me, that's all." I said still looking at the ground. There was silence except for the waves from the sea.

"That's all? That's all? What do you mean that's all? Wasn't that your first kiss?" I heard him yell, his grip on my shoulder tightened. I looked up to see his face filled with anger. "Wha-what are you so mad about?" I swat his hand away from my shoulder. "Why does it matter to you who I kiss?" What was I saying? My mouth wouldn't stop it wouldn't let me think before I actually say it.

"Why does it matter? I care about you, Sakura!" I felt his hands grip my hands. I looked at his eyes that he was telling nothing but the truth. I really wish that I can have him for myself but that's impossible. He belongs to Haine-sama. No matter what the real Shizumasa-sama says, both Takanari-sama and Haine-sama do belong together.

"I just don't want you to end up with a jerk. You deserve so much and yet you ask for barely anything." I smiled at that, he knows me too well. "Your wrong, Takanari-sama," I said not really caring about who hears me say his real name. "I don't deserve a lot of things but I'm just glad that I have a family who cares about me." I closed my eyes thinking about my older brother and Mitsuki in my mind smiling. "If I didn't have them, I don't know where I would be without them." I opened my eyes. Takanari-sama smiled but not saying anything. "Let's go back, alright?" "Alright."

* * *

The next morning, there were people saying that Tachibana-sama and Haine-sama were arguing. When I actually saw what was happening, it was more like Tachibana-sama was complaining while Haine-sama was just trying to calm him down. Komaki-sama came in, slapped Tachibana-sama, and ran away saying something like, "I'm sorry, nee-sama." Haine-sama ran to get Komaki-sama and they came back, holding hands. From the look of things, everything was back to normal. Soon, the beach trip was at it's end and the cultural festival was coming up soon.

* * *

A/N: Well as you can see...I sorta ran out of ideas so it seems a little crappy and I know I haven't uploaded in a while! Sorry! huge writer block these days. -_-;; Oh well...next chapter will be the cultural festival and something happens while the ball dance is going on? What? You'll have to wait till next chapter, until then...hope to see you guys soon...hopefully. ^-^;;


	3. Cultural Festival

**Cultural Festival**

A/N: I do not own anything except Sakura and some of her friends...please keep that in my mind please? But I do not own the manga itself some ideas are mine but some are from the manga. Also, I used a lot of songs for this one. So, I am a disclaimer! Please enjoy the show!...er I mean story! :)

* * *

It was time for the cultural festival and as always, it becomes a really busy week! Our class decided to do a class shop. But ours will be a little unique then the rest of them. It'll basically look like a normal cafe shop but every hour and on the hour some of the people will be in charge to dance. I can barely even dance so I was hoping I wasn't chosen, in the end, I was. Sora-chan and Ruka were too with one of the smarties in our class, Kamida-san.

* * *

Day one of the cultural festival has arrived.

Everyone was busy with the orders and it was almost time for the 4 of us to dance. We were in basically short cute black dresses that was about 2 inches above the knee. We all were wearing high heals but our hairstyles and make up were diffrent. Also, Sora-chan had cute earrings that were basically black bows. Ruka had just a simple bracelet that had black and white heart charms all around the bracelet. Kamida-san had a simple ring but in the middle was a white cat with black eyes and a black bow on one of the ears. Mine was a little diffrent, I had a spiky dog collar with a long chain necklace.

It was now time for us to dance and the music started to play, the song was Goodbye Baby by Miss A. Everyone started to cheer and a lot of them knew the lyrics and started to sing with us. When we were done, everyone cheeered loudly and we bowed in gratitude.

When we went to go change, the four of us hugged each other, knowing we did such a good job. We all had a feeling that this cafe was going to be a huge hit.

After about 3 songs, we were allowed to go on break. I was wondering what the student council was doing. As if my mind was read, I saw all of them, all of them except "Shizumasa-sama". That's odd, I wonder where he could be. I decided maybe he wasn't done with his paperwork and was stuck in the student council room, so I decided to go just to take a little peek. I was about a good 7-8 feet from the student council room when I saw "Shizumasa-sama" outside the door with Kiraki...Wait, Kiraki? That couldn't be him, which meant that was the real one! What is he doing here?! I decided to hide and I did it pretty well in my opinion. They went inside and I decided to hear what was going on.

"Ugh!" I heard Touya gasping for air. Oh my god! Touya! I was paralyzed just hearing him getting hurt. What the heck is going on in there?! "For now that's enough, Kiraki." I heard the real Shizumasa's voice. "It's not Touya's fault. Right? The one at fault is me, who can't even keep his replacement in line!" I heard papers scattering all over the place. What did he mean fault? What's really going on in there?

"Making Haine a platinum, are you trying to defeat me?" Oh no! Shizumasa-sama found out! I heard foot-steps and decided it was time to hide. It was Haine-sama, I guess she was also wondering what "Shizumasa-sama" was doing. I heard her knocking twice but I was too far away to hear what she was saying. Soon enough, she opened the door aand went inside.

About a good three minutes or so she came out and closed the door. She was blushing like crazy but went away. After a minute she was gone I went back to hear the conversation and leaned against the door. "Have you fallen in love with Haine?" My heart was beating out of my chest! I didn't want to hear this but I couldn't stop. "Who would fall for that girl?" I heard Takanari-sama say my heart started to relax but then it got worse when I heard a slapping sound. I winced when I heard it, it sounded like it hurt.

"Take him back, back to the basement." I heard Shizumasa-sama say. Oh no, they were coming through the door any second, I hid at the corner and it worked. He's going back to the basement? For how long?

* * *

The second day of the festival has finally arrived. I saw Haine-sama come into our class just in time to hear me sing yume no tsubasa. All of the song reminded me of Takanari-sama to me this was my feelings for him. At the last line of the song a tear shed down my face. "Soba ni iru yo..." then I smiled warmly as if he was there. "zutto..." I closed my eyes once more and bowed while the music was coming to an end. When the music did end, it was silent but then I heard a clap. I stopped bowing and raised my head to see it was Haine-sama with some tears in her eyes. Everyone else started to clap and then it got really noisy.

"Sakura! You were amazing!" Sora-chan yelled coming to hug me when there were still people clapping for me. "Good job, Sakura." Ruka said hugging me as well. "Thanks." All of a sudden I heard people chanting "ankore (encore)! ankore!" I smiled at all three of them and they let go to go back to their seats, I hold up the microphone all the way up and the music started. I decided to sing Eternal Snow.

When I was at "Ima sugu kimi ni aitaiyo!" I saw Takanari-sama right in front me and tried to reach him. "Hold me tight" He disappeared and my arm went back to my side but I clenched my hand and put it on my chest. "I love you." I bowed once more for them to know I was done. I heard much more screaming then before. Once everyone was done cheering for me, it was time for my break and I heard someone call me from behind.

"Hayashi-san, wait!" I looked behind me to see it was Haine-sama who was out of breath. "Haine-sama! Is everything alright?" I walked up to her. "The two songs you sang, it was amazing! It felt like you were singing it out of pure experience." She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back at her. "I was, I have a love that can never be returned, let's just put it that way." I bowed and left to hear her still calling my name but I didn't turn back.

* * *

I went back to the mansion to go see Takanari-sama, I decided to not go to the bonfire. (Keep in mind that Sakura is a bronze rank and all the bronze ranks get to only go to the bonfire and not the ball.) Then I saw some of the maids grin from ear to ear. "What's with some of you?" I said closing the entrance door behind me. They looked at each other and then two of my maid friends each took an arm of me and started to drag me! "Wha-what...what are you doing?!" "It's fine, it's fine, just follow us for a few." "LET GO!" I screamed for help and all the maids were just giggling at me. I really don't like where this is going!

* * *

I was put in a really long violet dress and it was really pretty but it looks so hard to move in. The dress had a cute black bow on the side and it was attached to a sash which hugged to my waist. I forgot that they knew my measurements since it was neccessary to work here for the uniforms. I felt a necklace put around my neck and it was a simple necklace but it had a heart in the middle with a pink jewel it actually went with the dress. "Now that you have me all dressed up...can you please tell me what's going on?!" The two just gave me a smile and started to push me all the way to the stairs where it leads to Takanari-sama's room. "Go show Takanari-sama! I'm sure he will be thrilled!" They both winked at me and left me in shock.

"You got to be kidding me!" I yelled but I could still hear them giggling but it was really faint. I sighed. "Sakura?" I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I looked behind me and there he was. "Takanari-sama..." I blushed a little embarrassed that he's seeing me wearing this. "Wow, you look great." "Thanks." Looking at the floor, not knowing where else to look. "Why aren't you over at the festival?" I didn't say anything for a while until, "because, I thought you wouldn't have a partner and you deserve one." My cheeks were on fire and I couldn't stop it.

"Is that so?" I looked up to see he was grinning at me. "I...I know I'm not Cinderella but..." I bowed like a real English women would. "Would you care to dance with this pesant for just one song, prince." Now, I hear him giggling. "Sakura..." He made me look at him and he pulled my hand and led me to his room.

The door was closed and music started to play. When I listened closely, it was dearly beloved by kingdom hearts. He truly knew how much I love this song and played it for me. He took my hand and we danced to the rhythm while holding each other close. I couldn't really pay attention to the song cause we were so close and my heartbeat was so loud.

Once the song was over, we parted slowly. "Thanks so much, Takanari-sama." "You know you should stop calling me that." I slowly shook my head. "I shouldn't, after all I am just a maid and you are my master, I can't call you that." "That's not what you said when we were kids." I didn't hear him say that because it was such a small whisper. "What did you say, Takanari-sama?" "...nothing." He let go of my hands and I felt my hands felt cold instantly but I could still feel his warmth.

"I need to be alone for a little bit." I just nodded my head. "Alright, Takanari-sama." I closed the door behind me. I was blushing because I got to do what I thought was never possible. I got to dance with my prince who was so far out of my reach. I'll never forget this moment and hopefully, I never will.

* * *

A/N: Aw! Nobody has commented so far! :( oh well. I must thank everyone for reading this story though! :) Thanks everybody but I'm nowhere near done so keep on reading! :D Also PLEASE COMMENT or something like that. thanks! :) See you soon...hopefully.


End file.
